This study is an extension of the double-blind, randomized, parallel group, multicenter comparison of the efficacy and safety of Mycophenolate Mofetil and placebo in patients with active Rheumatoid Arthritis. The design is an open label trial of MMF therapy in RA patients for a minimum of 6 months and will have a duration of approximately 1 year, evaluating the long-term safety profile. Five patients are anticipated to participate in this extension study. Patients who are eligible to be included in this study are those who have completed the 6 month blinded treatment protocol and continuing abstinence of contradictions or exclusion factors relating to safety as defined in the protocol of the blinded study. Concurrent Glucocorticoids (<=10mg/d Prednisolone or equivalent) &/or NSAID use will be allowed if the patient has been treated with them through out the blinded study. Patients will begin the study at the last visit of the blinded study & MMF will be dispensed. They will return 2 weeks and 4 weeks later and then for once a month visits for the following two months. Later visits will take place every 6 weeks.